Leaving on a Jet Plane
by happyinchintz72
Summary: Luke & Reid centric. Can stand alone but is kind of a follow on from the shameless fluff fest that is "Morning After the Night Before" and "Left Holding the Baby". Luke and Reid are on their way to Katie's wedding in Hawaii... 5 part story
1. Home

Part One of Three

Reid sat in Katie's lounge in only his lounge pants, his feet propped up on the coffee table (_she wasn't there, he could get away with it_). He had a cup of coffee steaming beside him and a medical journal in his hands. He was listening to the soft noises coming from his sleeping boyfriend who was curled up in the adjoining room. All was right with the world and he'd even go so far as to say he felt contented. Reid Oliver was a happy man.

His peace lasted an hour.

"Reid, get your ass in the shower!" Luke shouted from inside their bedroom, his voice now verging on that level that only dogs could hear. Reid sighed and put down his papers- he still didn't move any closer to the shower. He was attempting to put off what he knew was coming that day.

Luke practically tripped over his own feet coming out of the bedroom. Reid tipped his head back, viewing the world upside down and noticing that Luke was still only in boxers.

"You're not dressed either," he said, his voice lazy and seductive.

"No...I'm not," Luke purred , a glint in his eye. He walked slowly towards Reid. As he reached the sofa, he wrapped his arms around Reid's neck and planted tiny kisses along his jaw line and down his neck in sporadic patterns. Reid shivered at Luke's warm lips and his shoulders squirmed. He tilted his head and playfully caught Luke's lips. As they brushed lightly, Reid felt his toes curl. They'd been together a month now and nothing had changed- he was soppy and ridiculous where Luke was concerned. His right hand travelled up to disappear into Luke's hair, pulling him closer into their upside down embrace. Reid frowned deeper into the kiss but Luke pulled back a centimetre, his lips only just tickling Reid's and whispered, low and steady, "Shower. Now."

Reid sighed roughly as Luke stood up, chuckling a little.

"You, Luke Snyder, are a first class tease," Reid whined as he turned around, "does you mother know she raised such a son?"

"She taught me all I know," Luke bit back, a cheeky grin on his face.

"How does that not surprise me?" Reid retorted, obviously pleased with his clever come back.

"Ass," Luke hissed with an amused frown.

Reid sighed again and quickly jumped off the sofa, his coffee cup rattling on the table.

"Do we have to go to this god forsaken wedding?" Reid complained as he walked into their bedroom and started to push his coat hangers aside, one by one.

"Yes we do and stop being so grumpy. I know that's technically impossible for you but you could pretend, just for me," Luke called from inside Reid's en-suite.

Reid laughed sarcastically, "What makes you think I'd do anything like that for you?" he asked, knowing exactly what reply he'd get.

"Because you love me," Luke sang, peeking his head out from around the door frame.

"Oh yea, I guess there's that."

Luke giggled and shook his head as he muttered, "You, Reid Oliver, are so predictable."

"I take that as a personal insult."

"Oh shut up and get dressed," Luke shouted, his voice laced with affection.

Most mornings began in a similar way, both finding new ways to tease and argue but each secretly enjoying it far too much. Reid hated weddings. It wasn't that he didn't like seeing people happy, it was the show and the fuss that came with. _Why the hell can't two people just know they want to be together and not have to order some cheap ass band and crappy catering company just to prove it?_ Katie had been planning this thing for months and he could have dealt with it and persevered with fake smiles and mock excitement to make her happy, if it wasn't for the ever present pain in his ass, Hughes being part of the deal too. He had to admit that he'd enjoyed seeing Katie happy even if it was with some sappy meat head who thought he was Oakdale's answer to Chris Rock. God his jokes made Reid cringe. Katie was alive and sparkling though and Reid, even through his bitter dislike for her husband-to-be, was in full support of her decision- she was special to him now.

"You ready to go?" Luke asked as he appeared out of the bedroom, suitcase pulling behind him. Reid had to smile, Luke looked sexy as hell. His slightly wet and messy hair was enough to kill him dead never mind his adorable Knicks hoodie, jeans and sneakers. Reid let the words cute and adorable enter his brilliant brain then mentally bitch-slapped himself for being so god damned soft.

"Could you not have made an effort, it is a wedding after all?" Reid had asked, his voice lilting and sarcastic.

"You look good too," Luke said with a smile as he tugged on Reid's black woollen jumper for a kiss.

"Oooookkkk, before I drag you back to the bedroom and we never make the flight," Reid has interjected, halting the kiss only out of rational thought.

"Now who's the tease?" Luke whimpered playfully as Reid helped him with his suitcase.

"It's not as if I want to get on this plane," Reid had called behind him as they made their way down to the car.

"I still can't believe the great Doctor Oliver has a list of irrational fears. First lifts, now aeroplanes..."

"We can't all be perfect like you," Reid accused, his eye brows raised as he peered over the car before sliding into his seat.

"That's so true but I'd cut the snark, this car is paid for by me after all so anymore of your grumpiness and I swear you'll be walking your way to Hawaii," Luke laid down the law and Reid laughed, short and sharp.

Luke climbed into the seat next to him as the driver started the engine. Reid was stiff and becoming stressed at the thought of flying nevermind the impending hell of the Snyders, Perrettis, in fact all of sodding Oakhell, congregating on the island of grass skirts and coconut bras. His head hurt.

Luke knew what Reid was thinking. He could picture the stereotypical images of Hawaiian dress that were no doubt passing through his boyfriend's brain and smiled lovingly as he let himself lean onto Reid's shoulder. It was sturdy and uncomfortable for around ten seconds before the inevitable caving in began. Reid slid his arm around Luke's back and watched as Luke nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck.

"You're far too easy, you know that?" Luke teased, snuggling closer.

"That's you not getting any for the whole trip," Reid answered into Luke's hair as he felt him laugh softly into his shoulder.


	2. Airport

**Author's Notes:**  
_**This was originally written a while back as a 3 part piece but when I've come back to it, I wanted to make it 4 parts! I enjoyed writing this one, it's got a teeny bit of angst in it but apart from that it's all sweetness and light :D :D Please enjoy and feedback is appreciated! **_

Reid was exceptionally grumpy. Luke had lost count of how many times he'd rolled his eyes all of the way through check-in.

"You are unbelievable," he'd said as they left the desk, Reid pushing the trolley with their bags and Luke sorting through their travel documents.

"She deserved it."

"I know but there was no need to tell her she was incompetent then ask where exactly she went to school so you could write a letter to thank them for their exceptional failure to teach common sense," Luke argued lightly, with an almost smile, "I seriously thought she was going to cry. She was only doing her job."

"But badly," Reid stated, his face solid and unwavering.

"Hey? Hey? Stop with the trolley," Luke said as he stepped in front of it and halted Reid by placing his hands on the trolley bar, "what is wrong with you today? I mean, I know you, there's something else."

Reid looked down, his eyes averting Luke's honest gaze. He felt Luke's hand brush his own and creep up his arm gently in the most affectionate way. He gave in, as he always did with Luke, and lifted his head.

"I got a letter yesterday. I've been invited to lead a team at the New York Institute of Neuroscience."

Luke's eyes lit up and it made Reid ache inside, he clearly didn't get it.

"Reid that's incredible, you've been wanting to get back into research on the side for so long!" and with his words, Luke wrapped his arms around Reid's neck, his lips brushing Reid's temple softly.

"Luke ... Luke ..." Reid whispered, his frame rigid and unresponsive to Luke's hug.

As Luke lowered himself back down to look into Reid's eyes, he felt worry flood his chest.

"Tell me you're not leaving for good," was all he could say, his head suddenly feeling light with panic.

Now it was Reid's turn to make a move, "God, don't be insane, no I'm not leaving for good. God Luke."

Luke sighed, his hands lifting to cover his face briefly as he lightly laughed out his worries dismissively, "Thank god. I thought tha- I don't know, I know your work is your life an-"

"You're my life too."

Those four simple words meant more to Luke than anything he'd ever heard before. He smiled, a wide beaming and electrifying smile that made Reid's skin shiver. As Luke reached out, pulling the material of Reid's sweater to lower him closer, he felt more in that one kiss than ever before.

"It's only two months," Reid said urgently, desperate to get it out so Luke understood.

He saw a flicker of concern cross Luke's brow and hated it. He had been putting this off since he got the letter. He wanted the position; it was prestigious, generous and immensely good for his career. His parents, an ever present voice in his head, told him he had to take it and that he'd be a fool to turn down such an opportunity but the new voice, the little human running commentary that had developed since he'd arrived in Oakdale, had given him sleepless nights. One month, Reid kept thinking, one month isn't that long and to be away for two months would kill us. He was sure of this. He didn't understand how it could be any different. He knew he was hard to live with, he knew he was a chore, he knew he wasn't the most affectionate of people and he knew exactly how different he and Luke were but yet they were good together and somehow, by some exceptional miracle, Luke saw something in him that made caused him to stick around but there was no way...

"Earth to Reid," Luke sang, awakening Reid from his daydream as he blinked himself back to reality, starkly aware they were still standing in the centre of the airport.

Reid felt his tenacity weaken and his heart warm at the very sight of Luke's smile. He truly, after all of this time, had no idea what he did to Reid.

"I'm sorry. Look, I really am. I was going to tell you and had been dreading it since I got the letter. I didn't want to ruin the trip and Katie's wedding and put a downer on everything. I didn't know what I wanted to do and what you would say and I haven't really had to think of anyone else before, just me, so I didn-"

Luke's heart fluttered and his smile was inevitable, "You're babbling."

Reid gave a short sharp laugh, "Yea. Really need to work on that."He nervously attempted to reign himself in.

"Don't you dare," Luke warned, "you have no idea how cute you are when you do that."

Reid feigned disgust, feeling all warm and glowy but never letting it show, "Oh god then I'm definitely going to work on it."

Luke chuckled but then suddenly looked serious, Reid's breathing seemed to stop. _Oh god, here it comes_, he thought.

"We'll be fine you know?" Luke said, his voice low but reassuring, "I don't doubt it for a second."

Reid was confused, taken aback, touched and scared all at once. Oakhell really had done a number on his ability to control his emotions. He didn't quite know what to say, the only word finding its way out of his mouth was, "Really?"

"Reid, seriously, are you mad?" Luke asked, his eyes full of understanding and honesty, Reid felt dizzy with relief.

"Definitely not," he replied with a smirk.

"Well then, you'll know that things will be fine, they'll be more than fine. It's two months. You blink and two months are over. Plus, I get a break from your disgusting sandwiches and the noise of that godforsaken beeper at stupid o'clock in the morning."

Reid could sense the tenderness woven between Luke's words and had entirely no idea how he got so lucky.

Luke moved out of the way of the trolley and urged them along, his face now rested and satisfied. Reid didn't feel like he was done, something was left unsaid and there wasn't enough resolve yet, he needed to be sure.

"I'm going to miss you," he said without thinking, his heart talking now. Luke stopped, a metre infront of him and turned slowly, a goofy grin on his face. Reid felt embarrassed and more stupid than he'd ever felt in his life. There he was in an airport terminal, declaring his true feelings to a cute blonde ... he felt like his was in some hideous romantic comedy ... he'd always wanted to slap Hugh Grant, "I mean, it'll be a long two months and it'll be strange you not being there I suppo-"

Luke's lips cut his words short. Reid frowned deeply into the kiss, as he always did, and let his hand stroke a gentle pattern on Luke's cheek. Luke shivered a little and melted closer, his hands, as usual, clutching at his sweater. Their kisses were familiar and always intense but this was different, this was true and seriously meaningful – maybe he could give that bumbling English prat a run for his money in the romance department.

As Luke's lips delicately lifted from his, Reid smiled genuinely and watched as Luke placed his hand on the trolley too.

"I love you, you arrogant ass, even if you do make check-in staff cry," Luke laughed in the most incredibly melodious way as they began walking again.

Reid knew, there and then and without a single doubt, that they had something special.


	3. Up in the air

**Author's Notes:**  
_**This MAY be a little more than PG so please be warned. It's nothing major but I thought I'd mention it before anyone started reading. Than you for you lovely feedback so far!**_  
_**THIS IS NOW A FOUR PART STORY so there's another Chapter coming :D Please enjoy!**_

'Ladies and Gentlemen, if you could please fasten your seatbelts'

Reid's blood pressure rocketed up as he felt the plane shudder to life. His knuckles flushed white as his fingers tightened and dug into the arm rests. His brain welcomed him to his own personal hell.

"You ok?" Luke asked, all matter of fact, as he flicked through the in flight magazine. Luke loved flying, his very expensive and very state of the art private jet saw to that, Reid thought.

When Reid didn't answer, Luke turned and emitted what could only be described as a giggle.

"It's the safest way to travel," he stated, almost condescendingly.

"Right, yea, well I'll remind you of that little fact when were hurtling from thirty thousand feet to our very sudden, very gruesome and very inevitable death."

Luke shook his head and replaced the magazine in the seat pocket in front of him. He knew exactly what to do.

As the plane juddered forward, Luke saw Reid tighten his grip. He had seen people with fears before but Reid's reaction to his phobias were extreme to say the least. For someone who knew the brain, Reid couldn't half be unhinged at times. Luke secretly and wickedly enjoyed seeing his boyfriend squirm but at moments like this, he couldn't take any pleasure from it- Reid's fear was real.

With his eyes closed and his head tilted back, Reid breathed in and out deeply in an attempt to calm his nerves. He internally started recalling parts of the brain and tracking their connection to the next part and so on until his heart began to slow down. It was at this point, the plane jerked and sped up sending his heart racing again and forcing his chest into an iron vice.

Luke reached out and took his hand carefully so as not to shock him. Reid gripped as tightly as he could. Luke continued, turned to the side and allowed his other hand to play with Reid's soft curls. Reid wriggled in his seat and opened one eye.

"Not even your puppy dog eyes would work right now Snyder," Reid stammered. He felt his heart in his fingertips.

As they reached a level and the plane steadied itself, the seatbelt light glowed orange and the passengers began to mingle. Reid was still rigid in his seat, Luke now snuggled into his side resting his head on Reid's shoulder and holding his hand. Reid could feel passenger's eyes on him, mocking him mercilessly.

"That's it, come on," Luke said, snapping open his belt and climbing out of his seat. With his hand still around Reid's he dragged him up. Reid's eyes bulged as he grabbed the head rest and froze.

"No way," he hissed, "Not a chance."

Luke didn't listen and pulled him forward until Reid let go. Luke watched Reid follow him, his hand darting out to grab anything in sight to steady himself. He was shaking and a sheen of sweat was starting to form on his forehead.

Luke forced him gently into the nook next to the toilet door and leaned in close whispering, "Come in when nobody's looking."

Reid's eyes, wide and incredulous, suddenly darkened with amusement and intrigue.

"Jesus Fucking Christ," he cursed as Luke let go of his hand and disappeared. The plane, obviously hitting turbulence, jolted and shook. He was forced to grasp a spare trolley that was slotted in the space behind him. His breathing was erratic now and he couldn't see straight. No way was he ever going to make it back to his seat without causing a scene. He felt three years old when he realised all he wanted was Luke to come and slot his hand in his and do that soppy hair fiddling crap.

"Luke?" he growled quietly, but there was silence. He knew he was going to have to move and grow a pair. He tentatively felt his way to the door, his hands shaking and palms sweating. As he reached the handle he felt a hand grab his and pull him forward. He was sure he cursed about a hundred times before he was able to open his eyes.

Luke, now without his hoodie and in just his t-shirt and jeans, was slotted in front of him.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Reid barked, still clinging for dear life onto the wash basin behind him. He hated tight spaces, Luke knew this. His brain played images of the walls crashing in on themselves, the air disappearing, the pressure growing and his chest tightening...

"No but I can give it a good go," Luke murmured playfully as his fingertips drew shapes on Reid temple. Their gaze locked. Luke knew he'd have to work hard and was more than willing to defeat Reid's fear.

"Just close your eyes," he purred in Reid's ear as he leaned in closer, their bodies now melded together.

"Not...hard...to," Reid sighed out staccato. He could feel every breath, every movement and every curve of Luke's body- something went fuzzy inside. Luke leaned in gradually and almost painfully so, to let his lips meet Reid's. His free hand slid up to curl itself around Reid's neck. Luke let his tongue glide along Reid's jawline and planted baby kisses at the nape of his neck. He felt Reid shiver and felt his shuddering breath on his shoulder, Luke smiled into his kisses and dragged his lips to Reid's ear as he playfully nibbled.

"Lu..."

There was no way Luke was letting him speak. Reid's mouth was rendered speechless by Luke's swift lips. His lazy tongue played with Reid's as Luke pressed his entire body forward. With not even a millimetre between them, Reid felt his fingers slip off the basin and latch onto Luke's hips, desperately pulling them closer. Nothing could be close enough. His hands dug into Luke's sides and tucked themselves under his t-shirt. As his fingers lightly tickled up Luke's back, Luke sighed audibly and forced a harder and deeper kiss. Neither could breathe right, neither could think straight and in second they were lost in each other.

Reid sneaked his hand out from under Luke's t-shirt, feeling the tremble as his fingertips escaped, and dragged his touch to Luke's stomach and up to his chest. Luke's attention never faultered. He held tightly to Reid's curls, their lips moving perfectly together. The air around them thick with lust made the space tighter and confined- Reid barely even noticed. His focus entirely on Luke, only Luke.

"I... lov..." Reid attempted to whisper as Luke's lips left faint red marks on his neck and collar bone. If it wasn't for the lack of space, Reid was sure his knees would give way. He closed his eyes and sighed, his entire body shuddering as Luke dragged his hands to the waist of his jeans. He wouldn't...?

Luke's fingers looped into the space between denim and skin and folded themselves down. Without much movement, Reid felt his jeans loosen. Luke was now kissing him forcefully and full on the lips. Luke's mischievous fingers slid down to meet his hip and then travelled gently lower. Reid lost all control. His head swam and eyes rolled back. He was sure he was holding all of his desire in and stifling himself but his brain wasn't functioning and by Luke's movements and frantic hands, he knew he must have been making some noise. He tugged at Luke's lips and then let his mouth slide down to his jaw. Luke's hands moved faster and Reid couldn't breathe, he tried to cling to his thoughts and surroundings but his brain melted and skin tingled, sending him insane. His head fell heavily onto Luke's shoulder and he almost bit down in pleasure as he felt Luke force himself forward, both of them feeling every single pulse and beat.

"I ... love you," the words rolling out of Reid's mouth as he buried his head into Luke's neck and dragged himself forward desperately, holding on tight to anything and everything. He felt a tidal wave of emotion ride up through his body before they both, breathless and shaking, almost collapsed inwardly.

Both still wedged together, Reid couldn't and didn't want to move. He left his head on Luke's shoulder breathing in his scent and absorbing every moment. He felt his jeans being done up and Luke's careful fingers tugging his sweater down to cover bare skin. He still wasn't going to move until Luke's buried his nose into his hair and whispered, delectable and soft, "Better now?"

Reid has no idea, none at all, not a single clue where he was, what he was doing, how he felt, where he was going and what just happened... all he knew, felt and could think of was Luke.


	4. Arrival

**Author's Notes:**  
_**I physically CANNOT bring myself to stop writing this. They're so cute and so much fun to write, it's impossile to stop. I love writing in this "universe" so to speak, and so I've added ONE MORE part to this part! I WILL end it. There will be more in the future but in different situations and further into their relationship! All mistakes are mine!**_  
_**I hope you enjoy- I ADORED writing this :) **_  
_**Feedback is appreciated!**_

Luke's sides hurt and his cheeks ached. He'd laughed all of the way through customs and baggage collection, mainly because of Reid's reaction.

"I'm so glad you find it entertaining," Reid complained with a face of thunder.

"Oh come on, can you not see the funny side ... even a little bit?" Luke asked, playfully nudging Reid's shoulder and biting his lip to keep the giggles in.

Reid's face screamed 'in not impressed' and it only made Luke laugh more as they pulled their cases towards the hire car desk.

Reid seemed to speak to himself, muttering in low and raspy tones, "So embarrassing... obvious everyone knew what was going on ... never flying this airline again... go home...pack up ...godforsaken wedding."

Luke rolled his eyes as he caught enough to understand Reid's rant. It had been hilarious. He was sure a greying gentleman in the row facing the toilets was going to choke a peanut when they'd both appeared out of the bathroom a little mussed up and red faced.

"Are we going to be in this mood the entire trip?" Luke stopped Reid with his hand on his chest and stared him down. If anything could combat a grouchy Reid Oliver it was the sunshine smile of one Luke Snyder.

"Yes." Reid stated, narrowing his eyes with only a fraction of a second's hint of playfulness.

Luke stayed put and let his brown eyes do the work. He knew they could.

"Snyder, don't even think that's going to work," Reid alleged with an almost forceful push forward to move around Luke and get the hell in some sort of vehicle to take them out of the public eye. Reid felt like every pair of eyes was staring, knowing he'd been doing whatever with his boyfriend at thirty thousand feet in the confines of an airplane toilet. Classy, he thought with a frown. He had loved every second and practically passed out with how damned hot Luke was in that moment but nothing was going to make him feel better about being so...well, fucking embarrassed. Dr Reid Oliver does not have sex or let cute blondes do unspeakable things to him, in public places ... well, not anymore anyway.

Luke smiled, adding a decent dose of cheekiness in for good measure, and let his hand slide slowly down Reid's arm, his eyes never faltering from their locked gaze. Reid was going to stand there and stare him out for as long as it took. As Luke's hand reached Reid's he tangled his fingers gently together and added extra little tickles for good measure. If anything got Reid it was his hands, they were, with the exception of a decent sandwich, his most cherished things.

Reid groaned, out loud.

"Oh Reid Oliver I can read you like a book, even when you give me nothing to go off," Luke crooned as he tipped his head up to witness the inevitable caving in. Reid was like putty in his hands in certain moments and it made his insides flip flop and his eyes all starry.

"You look like a dog with a bone. It's sickening," Reid snapped. Luke felt Reid pull his hand away and start walking. He got three feet away and turned, his eyes shining and a significant smirk on his face. Gotcha, Luke thought. "I felt pre-pubescent and ridiculous. We made out in a airplane toilet and got caught by the prissy stewardess who clearly has never had any in her life but... you were all shades of hot and I forgot in all of the fumbling and kissing and yea, the rest, that we were in mid air in some steel bird so you win ok? Just quit the pouting and come on, we have a wedding to go to."

Reid face was so soft and full of warmth with a touch of hilarity that Luke practically skipped the distance between them and fell into sync with Reid's steps.

"It was pretty amazing, huh?" he asked, eyes bright and his lip doing that half grin, half bite thing. Reid could feel his head swim again. Knowing the memories of Luke's fingers, lips, hair, arms... just every god damn bit of it, were the reason he couldn't pretend otherwise, he replied honestly.

"Best ever." With that, Reid thought Luke was going to burst. He watched as Luke quickly leaned up, dotted a quick but adorable kiss on his cheek and kept walking. Reid sighed and wondered if he'd ever get used to this feeling, these moments.

...

Reid had spent a great deal of his life watching others in hospital corridors and waiting rooms as he passed during his thirty six hour shifts or as he delivered good and the occasional bad news. It was so normal, during a full day's work, to have the tapestry of life and every kind of relationship and connection thrust down his throat. After years of watching and playing the spectator, it had become nothing short of a pain in his ass. He didn't enjoy feeling like the outsider and so had become so numb to the thought of ever experiencing it himself, he had convinced himself it was alien and something completely out of reach.

The sun was setting and the clouds stretched across the sky casting a pink and orange glow over everything in sight. The headlights from other cars on the motorway were strangely comforting and a reminder that their car was self contained and they were alone and travelling apart from the rest of the world. Reid hadn't felt such things before. He often felt lost in similar moments having never experiences emotions like it or had thoughts resembling poetry before. Nothing like this had happened before Luke.

As he drove comfortably in the dusky light, Reid glanced over to the passenger seat where Luke was curled up. He'd fallen asleep as their bickering over music choices had begun to ease off and was now tucked on his side, facing Reid, with the goofiest grin Reid had ever seen. Reid had to smile, he couldn't do much else when he looked at Luke like this. He was used to seeing him sleep by now but in some moments he'd shock himself at the intensity of the feelings that cursed through him. At times he had to remind himself to breathe.

"You're staring at me. Stop being creepy."

Luke opened his eyes a fraction and smiled as he snuggled in his seat.

"I can't help it," Reid replied, too tired for snarkiness.

"Oh welcome back human Reid, how are you this evening?" Luke asked, slotting his hand under his head and grinning widely.

"Hilarious."

They fell into an easy silence again. This was so normal to them both, yet to others, such behaviour and comments were always accompanied by odd glances and confused brows. Reid didn't care. Luke knew him and was probably the only person he'd ever found who did so, liked what he knew and actually wanted to stick around to know more. People could think whatever the hell they wanted.

...

"," Katie had shouted, piercing, loud and full of excitement.

"Oh god," Reid grimaced, his back to her and pulling all kinds of pained faces at Luke as they both exited the car.

"Be nice," Luke warned with a loving pat on his arm.

Reid felt Katie before he saw her. Her arms were around his neck and her hair encircling his face. He'd missed her. Even Reid Oliver would admit that to himself.

"So, I'm going to presume that the high pitch squeal and physical assault means you're happy to see us," Reid said as she let him go and stood with her hands holding his arms.

"Oh stop it," she said with a playful slap, pulling him towards the hotel reception, "come on, everyone's inside."

"Oh goody."

Luke simply chuckled softly and flicked his eyes to the heavens.

After many introductions and cuddles, that Reid declared later as pointless and fake as they'd only seen each other a matter of hours before, they had both found time to visit their hotel room and unpack a little.

"What did you say the code was for this mini-bar?" Reid shouted from the main bedroom of their plush suite. Luke had been forced to hit him hard and flash a wounded glare when Reid, at check-in, had exclaimed that he felt like a kept man. The receptionist had giggled and found it jolly funny whilst Luke was less than impressed- he was not excited by his money.

"Reid, seriously we're going down to get food, you are not emptying that thing," Luke replied, his voice echoing from the bathroom where he was fiddling with his hair.

"You are no fun Mr Snyder."

"Oh let me just remind you shall I, Doctor Oliver," Luke called out, "of that little encounter this afternoon. You weren't complaining then, I recall."

Reid had to shut up. For once, he had to agree.

In an hour they were showered, suited and ready, well, Reid felt ready but Luke insisted on fussing over collars and cuff links. It was a definite sign of a privileged up bringing. As long as Reid looked semi-smart he didn't care, he didn't put on a show for anyone. Luke on the other hand, took such things seriously. Reid was sure it was the Lucinda Walsh effect.

"There," Luke said, a satisfied smile on his face as he'd patted Reid's collar.

"It looks no different. You fiddled, poked and prodded me and I look no differ-"

Reid's words were impatiently halted by Luke's lips. Reid was confused at the reason for such a kiss. He was being an ass, he knew he was. Luke's hand found its way to Reid's cheek and slid along his jaw and up into his hair. Reid groaned a little and almost dissolved into the kiss. Luke looked good, in fact he looked incredible. His hair was doing that twisty thing that screamed 'run your fingers through me' and his skin smelled like lemon shower gel. Reid was half tempted to lock the hotel room door and forget the wedding ever existed as he dragged Luke to the bed, tore off...

"Down boy," Luke mumbled into the kiss as Reid snapped back to reality. His right hand was in Luke's hair, his left hand half inside his suit jacket and Luke's lips were slightly swollen and red.

Luke breathed out and raised his eyebrows. "Keep that thought for later. We have a dinner to go to."

"I hate you."

"Oh god I know you do. I really hate you too, in fact I may go as far as to say, I despise you entirely," Luke had murmured, his face inching closer to Reid's before ending in a slow and forceful kiss with so much passion and heat that Luke was sure he wasn't strong enough to stay standing and Reid could literally feel his fingers twitch towards the lock on the door. They left half an hour later and arrived at the dinner late- they made their apologies to Katie and explained that they had a problem with their room booking. Luke's blushes exposed their lies in seconds.


End file.
